New Girl
by JamisonLove
Summary: This is finishing up from my old story on my old account, Don't read this till you read New Girl by Justreadthebook.(Summary is in the old story)
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO ONE AND ALL! If you are reading this and you haven't read New Girl by Justreadthebook, read that first because this is picking up from there. Also from my last account Justreadthebook, the challenge is still up.**

** I want to see one of your stories that has more than fifteen chapters. It can be a fanfic of any of the following stories:**

**-Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**-Gallagher Girls (of course)**

**Harry Potter**

**-Eragon**

**or**

**-Vampire diaries**

**I picked these because I have yet to see a story that is more than 5 chapters. Msg me the title and your username so I can see it. Thx to the people who already sent in their stories!**

**BTW Someone thought Cammie is 20 years old..., she isn't. Thx and enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously,_

_We walked to the dinner table to see Cammie, Bex, and Macey grabbing some food and walk into the living room. We sat down and piled our plates with pasta and meatballs. At first everything was fine till all of a sudden it felt like my mouth was now five thousand degrees! I looked around and saw that everyone else was also in the same disposition._

_I ran to the sink and poured water into my mouth over and over again. Once the burning felling became more mild I looked over to the other guys._

_"CAMMIE! YOU ARE DEAD!" I yelled and stormed over to the living room. The guys followed and if looks could kill, the girls would be dead and in hell now._

_They looked over to us innocently then looked at each other. Cammie bolted from the couch and ran up the stairs laughing with the girls behind her. They ran into Cammie's room and I heard the faint click at her door. Cammie, Cammie, Cammie. A locked door won't help you now I thought._

_We walked to the door and knocked, ok we practically tried to break down the door._

_"Cameron, open the door NOW!" Zach shouted. Hmm, that's gonna bite him back later._

_Then I realized something. I ran back downstairs and got the key to unlock the door and ran back up._

_I unlocked the door and almost ripped the door open. PAY BACK!_

* * *

(CPOV)

The boys broke in. Uh-oh.

They came in and tackled us to the floor. I looked up and saw Zach standing over me with cheese spray and ketchup. Oh-no. He sprayed it everywhere! When he was done attacking me with cheese I probably looked like a glob of cheese and ketchup. Macey is so going to kill them. I got up and gave Zach and Grant a hug, wiping all the cheese/ketchup on them.

I looked at Macey and Bex to see them covered in condiments as well, Macey was fuming and looked ready to kill, I might just help her.

I pushed the guys out of my room and brought out around a hundred towels and extra cloths, it must have taken five hours to get all the ketchup and cheese off! Ugh! Our cloths were a lost cause and they were to stained to wear again.

"Oh they are so gonna get it!" Bex yelled and I thought I heard the guys whimper downstairs, GOOD!

"We can't really do anything now, we should wait till tonight when they are asleep and then we can also get them back on Monday at school" Macey thought out loud then smiled a really creepy smile. I'm scared. Note to self never get on Macey's bad side in the future.

"What?" I asked, I was getting to impatient.

"I have an idea" She said,"Lets just say, it might get a little sticky."

* * *

**When the guys are asleep**

* * *

(GPOV)

One minute I am having a nice dream about how all the candy in the world is trying to take over and we had to eat the candy to survive, then next I'm waking up to a _really_ loud alarm and finding myself _DUCK TAPED_ to my bed in sparkly pink duck tape! I looked at the blasted alarm clock and saw it was _two in the morning_!

Zach and Nick were also in a sparkly pink duck tape cocoons, but they were taped to the floor and they didn't look to happy.

Wait, I just realized something, this is my favorite song! I started to hum to it till Zach and Nick looked at me like I was crazy.

"What this is my favorite song!" I yelled over the alarm.

"...the Dora the explorer theme song, is your favorite song...?" Zach looked at me and shook his head, or at least tried. He was taped up to his chin in duck tape.

"IT DOESN"T MATER! HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET OUT OF THIS!" Nick yelled. Guess who's angry?

Just then the girls walked in and started laughing when they saw us. We glared at them and started to yell at them to set us free.

"Oh, you need help?" Bex asked.

"YES NOW GET THIS DUCK TAPE OFF OF US!" I yelled, maybe a little too much.

"Well it's gonna cost you" Macey said.

We agreed to do what they want if they let us go and they got out three pairs of scissors and sat on top of us as they cut us out.

I looked over at Zach who seemed to be quite cozy with that situation as Cammie cut him loose. I'll kill him later.

They left our room and went back to Cammie's room laughing. I turned to they guys and we made a silent to get them back in the morning.

I flopped onto my bed and fell asleep. Cammie and the girls are going DOWN!

* * *

**First chapter of this new account! YAY! Give reviews and make sure send me any messages about stories you might have!**

**-Jamison :P**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I know it's been a while but my account was hacked or something and the password was changed so I needed to change the password and a lot of other things happened so yeah... I'M BACK! Missed me? I also had to reread my story so it took a little longer so this chapter might sound a little different then the rest of the story. Disclaimer and, Enjoy.**_

_**PS. JOSH BASHING YAY!**_

* * *

_Previously,_

_They left our room and went back to Cammie's room laughing. I turned to the guys and we made a silent agreement to get them back in the morning._

_I flopped onto my bed and fell asleep. Cammie and the girls are going DOWN!_

* * *

(CPOV)

When we woke up this morning, we made sure not to trust anything if the boys rigged up the place. I drove to the store and bought pop tarts for the morning. We ended up eating during first period. What was suspicious was that we didn't see the boys all morning. They weren't in the hallways or by their lockers during breaks.

As I walked to my locker to get my books for my next class I felt someones arms wrap around my waist. I turned around and found my face inches from Josh's. No one was in the hallways, they were probably at lunch or in their classes._ Josh had to pick this part of the day _I sighed to myself. Trying to stay calm I tried to push away from him or at least let me go.

"Hi Josh, I really need to get to my class maybe we can do this later?" I said.

"I didn't get to see you this morning you were in such a rush. Is big bad Zach and his gang scaring you off from your own home?" he asked in a false caring voice.

"Josh, let me _go_" I shoved him away but he only dragged me with him. He fell over with me on top of him. He grinned and I scrambled off him in disgust.

"Pervert!" I yelled and tried to walk away. Keyword tried. He grabbed me by the ankle and used me to get up. Practically _gropping_ me! I screamed and ran away, running into Zach.

"Oh I'm sorry Zach I wasn't looking where I was going. Um. I need to get to class" I walked around him and went off to my class. I didn't talk for the rest of the day.

* * *

(ZPOV)

When we got to school we tried to avoid the girls as much as possible so they would get suspicious and get really paranoid. I made it successful till lunch. We were eating outside instead of the cafeteria so the girls wouldn't see us and I decided to go to class early because usually I would pass Cammie in the hallway after lunch. So on the way to my locker I heard Cammie talking to someone. I brushed it off and kept going till I heard her yelling.

"Josh, let me _go_"

I decided to go see what was going on. Last time Cammie talked to Josh it didn't end well. As I was walking to go see what was going on Cammie ran into me, muttered something and walked away. I decide it was best to leave her alone and went to see what happened. Josh was standing in the middle of the hallway with a confused look. I narrowed my eyes and walked over to him.

**(For Guest reviewer)**

"What did you do" I said trying to sound calm.

"Does it matter _Goode_" he said and shoved me back.

"Considering that Cammie is my best friends sister and one of my friends, yeah it does matter, _Abrams_" I spat.

"Why don't you mind your own business and go complain to your mom, oh wait, your moms dead!" I may have snapped there. Things happened after that I am ashamed of doing, but the brat earned it. For the rest of the day Cammie didn't speak to anyone, even a teacher that would ask her a question. She would just shake or nod her head.

In the end we all just gave her some space. No one else knew what happened and Grant was starting to get worried but I decided Cammie would tell them when she was ready. Whenever that was.

* * *

**Josh is an ass. That is all I'm saying. I just have one comment to ask to the readers who write stories on here or any website. When/if you write scenes like this do you ever think about people who actually go through this, because the whole time I was typing this chapter that was all I could think about.**

**-Jamison**


	3. Chapter 3

**Huge writers block, sorry. I haven't really been posting on time, but this story is kinda 'falling out of favor'. I'm going to try to stick to it but no promises. Any way, hope you enjoy. Disclaimer.**

* * *

_Previously,_

_"Josh, let me go" I shoved him away but he only dragged me with him. He fell over with me on top of him. He grinned and I scrambled off him in disgust._

_"Pervert!" I yelled and tried to walk away. Keyword tried. He grabbed me by the ankle and used me to get up. Practically gropping me! I screamed and ran away, running into Zach._

_"Oh I'm sorry Zach I wasn't looking where I was going. Um. I need to get to class" I walked around him and went off to my class. I didn't talk for the rest of the day._

* * *

(CPOV)

It had been a week since my 'encounter' with Josh. Bex and everyone were giving me some space, and at fist it was kind of nice, but it was getting kind of awkward. It was like sitting in a box with nothing to do.

Today I am determined to break the silence. Grant and Zach had a game today so I was going to make a plan, or something...

At lunch we sat down at our usual table, and like the past week it was like a sound proof are were it was dead silent. It was honestly like a funeral there, no talking and the happiness was all gone. Time to do something, Plan A.

"Is anyone going to the game, I don't want to look like a looser sitting alone?" There was some shrugs and mumbling around the table. I pouted and slumped in my seat. Plan B,"I guess I could just stay at home, alone, and wait for Grant, alone." I looked hopefully at them. I just got silence.

I sighed. Time for last resort, Plan C,"Look, I'm fine guys! It's nice and all that you are giving me space, but STOP!" That seemed to help. I got some laughs, I think...

"Hey Macey, my closet is getting really cluttered, can you help me resort and go through things" That got her attention.

"Sure, Cam! We could even go shopping tomorrow after school!" What did I get myself into.

She started talking about color coordinating or something so I spaced out. At the end of the day Bex, Macey, and I went to the game. It was nice they were talking again, I was starting to think that they were the ones that got 'attacked'. The game was close but we won by a couple of points. We went back to Grant and I's house and watched a couple movies before turning in for the night.

The next day was finally normal. I actually had a normal conversation with them and was dragged to the mall by Macey to get new cloths. On Friday we went over to Macey's to swim in the new pool.

I proudly want to say that I pushed BOTH Macey and Bex into the pool, and purposefully jumped into the pool in front of Grant.

"I'm hungry, Mace. Do you have anything besides bird food here" I asked after a while of laying on one of the lounge chairs.

"No, Cam, some of us don't eat over two thousand calories in one meal" She replied.

"Well you know what that means..." Nick said.

"TAKE OUT!" I shouted and dashed inside to get my phone.

* * *

**That was probably horrible. But honestly, I got nothing. Like, no ideas on what to do. Hopefully I can get something going in my head and continue ****writing. See ya!**


End file.
